A Time Out Of History
by Minerva3
Summary: What if something went wrong.... What if no one survived the attack.... Here is a story about the world so different than what was told
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else so back off!  
  
A Time Out Of History  
  
Prologue  
  
What if the famous Harry Potter did not defeat Voldemort, when he was little? What if no one stopped Voldemort? Well, Here is my story.  
  
Clouds rumbled in, all around the world. Lighting clasp, and a curl laughter could be heard. As to red slits narrowed and said in a whisper "Avada Kedavra." Instantly killing everyone in site. Yes the world will not have the hero they hoped for, and as the wizarding world knew no light, shall ever be shed again.. 


	2. The Begining

Chapter One  
  
Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were trying on robes, for their first year at Hogwarts. Talking about the things that they had heard from their parents. "You know those traitors should of kept silent." Ron said. "Hah, yah, but then we would not have the fun in watching Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Anna Chastain writher in agony, after getting the course repeatedly." Draco replied. "I guess your right. Although I think they should have killed Chastain. She was after all in Slytherin, and her whole family, are death eaters. I mean she betrayed her whole family!"  
  
"Yes, well now she and the others are insane"  
  
After getting their robes, and other supplies, both went to their personal carriage. That would be taking them to their own homes to finish packing.  
  
The Weasley Mansion  
  
After arriving home, and eating dinner, Ron went to his room to pack and write a letter to an old friend of the family's. As far as Ron knew anyway, in truth when Molly and Author pledged their alliance, they could not teach their kids the ways of a death eater and school them before they went to Hogwarts. So they hired someone instead Rafaelle. This man taught all six Weasley's boys. Another person, a woman by the name of Mia, gave Virginia her lessons.  
  
After finishing packing, Ron sent on of his owls, Artemis to send his letter. Then went down stairs, to talk with his little sister. Both of them were somewhat close, since everyone else in their family was always in different places. Both of them talk about Ron leaving, and Virginia's last year with Mia, before Virginia too would go to Hogwarts.  
  
Virginia soon grew tried, as Ron could tell, and sent her off to bed. Ron went around the mansion one last time, before he was off in the morning to go to Hogwarts. Soon after though, he went to get ready for bed as well.  
  
The Malfoy Manor  
  
Once at home Draco quickly tossed his things for the house elves to finish packing. He then went to check on the news. Finding that another "Light" was trying to attack their defenses. "Ha" was all he could say to that. Stupid fools! Haven't they figured out that voldmort has won? Was all Draco thought of.  
  
After finishing with the news, it was time for him to eat dinner. Soon following was him getting ready for bed. Leaving him with thoughts of how Hogwarts was going to be like, with the Headmaster being someone he knew so well. Which was Headmaster Snape. Who also was one of the top supporters for Voldemort.  
  
So what do you think of my first real chapter? Let me know, and also if you have any suggestions. Later Days Minerva 


	3. On the train ride their

Hello all if you want a disclaimer got to the prologue. So ha, beat ya at your own game. Anyway here is my next chapter. Anna is supposedly showing this piece of time. If you want to know more about Anna and the history of this story I am working on that and should have it posted later. Let me know if you are interested or not. Well I am going to stop now and let you read the next chapie!  
  
Chapter Two: On the train to school  
  
Once Draco was on the train, both had decided to find some of their other friends. Along the way though there was some trouble.  
  
"Move out of my way killers!" a boy about their age stated, when Ron and Draco were walking down the train.  
  
"Killers! We are not killers, we have never been on a battle field!" Ron stated.  
  
"No, but you will be. I see your faces all the time when reports of the war are going on." The boy replied.  
  
"That is so everyone will see the new future leaders, besides what does it matter to you? I mean there is no way the rebs are going to win." Draco stated a-matter-of-factually.  
  
"Humph, how would you know? For a while the light side was winning. Would have won to if not for people like you. I bet though since you have yet to see the battlefield that you always go were your parents tell you. Well lesson up, ask everyone else here what they think of the war and you will get the same disgust."  
  
With that the boy left without another word, leaving the other two thinking. Once Draco and Ron met up with their friends. They talked about what happened and wanted to know anything about the war that their parents had already told them. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea they did. So they all got off the subject and started to talk about school and which house they would want to be in.  
  
"I would like to be in Ravenclaw." Stated Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Ha, I would like to see you try, what about you Blaise?" Draco replied.  
  
"I will most likely be in Slytherin, all of my family has been in that house. What about you Draco? Ron?"  
  
"Me? Well the same as you Blaise. All Malfoys have been in that house." Said Draco  
  
"As for me, I will most likely be put in Gryffindor." Was all Ron said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Replied everyone.  
  
Mean while at the Weasley Mansion  
  
"So how is everything today Virginia?" asked Mia.  
  
"Fine, Ron left this morning. It was odd though. It felt like something was wrong or missing when I was there to say goodbye to Ron."  
  
"See, all that extra training is starting to pay off!"  
  
"Yes, well I was wondering, umm instead of my normal lessons, on wandless magic and indicate, that was planned for today could you give me a history lesson instead?" Virginia said with sad, pathetic eyes.  
  
Sigh, "I guess. I could. What do you want to know that is going to take all of to day?"  
  
At hearing this Virginia brightened up.  
  
" I won't to know the true story about what's going on with the war and how it started." Virginia said in the most adult voice she could muster (A/N: Hey she is only ten right now).  
  
"Ah, yes that could take some time. Sure I will tell you all I know, but only on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone any of this or that I am telling you this. As for everyone, including your parents know the rule of what we can tell you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now sit up properly and listen."  
  
A few hours later at Hogwarts  
  
"So who is still hungry from haveing all thise candies on the trian?" Asked Pansy.  
  
In wich everyone had their own reply. They all were now in a hall waiting to be let in. Soon someone came, and opened the door. Now I want you to stay standing, until I call your name, in wich you will walk over to this stool, sit, and let me put the hat on you.  
  
As the names were being read Ron looked around to find his three brothers. When he found Percy he was looking quite annoyed, do to the fact that on the train ride, Ron had heard an explosion and figured it was the twins Fred and George. By following the look that Percy had, was Ron able to find his brothers who were bent over a piece of paper.  
  
'Thats strange' Ron thought.  
  
By this time Rons name was being called. 'well we have another Weasley on our hands again?Well I know just the spot to put you.'  
  
With that the hat yell Gryffindo, and Ron sat down by one of his brothers. Looking acroos the Hall to see all of his best friends exept for Pansy at Slytherin. Pansy had gotten her wish of being on Raven claw and was trying her best to make a new freind.  
  
AN Ta DA a new chapter, and before christmas! Well, I hope you enjoy I tried to make it longer. Know time to answer some or the only on I have so far review. Trisana- I know, I really did not want them to be deatheaters but I could not get them to fit in this story any other way, and for this story to come out the way I want it to. I also hope this is longer.  
  
Remember to review my story I need input to now how I should go next. 


	4. I don't know where I am

If you are looking for the disclaimer go back to the first page.  
  
Chapter 3: I Don't Know Where I Am  
  
'This is strange.' Hermione thought. Here she was sitting in a common room reading, at this magical school. She had read a book about it. There, though it said people like her weren't wanted. So why was she here?  
  
"Hey, who are you? I have not seen you around before." A redheaded boy asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"My name is Hermione, what's yours? The most likely reason you have not seen me yet is because there is a lot of people here." Hermione responded.  
  
"It's Ron Weasley. Also you don't seem upset about being in such a wimpy house, I mean come on most people here will come out fighting for the wrong side, and this house is against the one that my friends are in. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, for one thing I don't see why the houses should compete against you if they all have friends of yours. Second I do not think that it matters what you are fitting for at this age level, we are after all only eleven years old."  
  
"Wow, you know a lot for being a first year." Ron was astounded, this girl did not care that they were still under attack, and had just resently found out that some rules had changed at Hogwarts. Like for example they were allowing five muggle born witches in the school this year. Which reminds me.  
  
"Are you a muggle born witch by the way?"  
  
Hermione's face palled. Everything was going great until he said that.  
  
"Well, umm, err, you see, yes I am, not that it doesn't make me a bad person!" She said in a hurry.  
  
"Hmm, I don't really know what to think. I have never met a muggle born before but, don't worry your secret is safe with me. I will figure this question out later. I was only taught to hate muggles not muggle born witches." With that Ron shrugged and went up to his room, leaving Hermione to think by herself again.  
  
'Well,' she thought. 'This is going to be one interesting year and I don't mean the classes. With that she went to her dorm to talk to the girls their, to fish unpacking, and got to bed. When she finished all of this she found out that her roommates names were Lavender, and Parvita (AN Spelling please, and right twin?). Both girls did not ask her who her family was, which was a great relief for her. By the time she was done it was around 12:05. 'Geez, this is a great way to start out a new year of school. Soon though she was off asleep.  
  
On the other side of the Gryffindor house, "Ron, look its okay to be here. I mean sure its not safe with your two older brothers here. Since some of us have already been turned into a canary, but I am quite sure we can figure out some way to become safe, now lets go to bed it is twelve after all." A boy named Seamus said.  
  
"Fine, but I am talking to the headmistress later tomorrow."  
  
"Good you do that GOODNIGHT"  
  
"Or what's left of it"  
  
"Will you all just be quiet and go to sleep?" Silence..  
  
"Ah silence." With that everyone was soon asleep.  
  
Back at the Weasley Mansion (A few hours earlier of course!)  
  
"Mother" Virginia said. Mrs. Weasley cringed, why did the death eaters haft to corner them and threaten to kill their family for this.  
  
"Yes deer what is it that you need." She said in a kind voice.  
  
"I was wondering what are Ron, Percy and the twins doing right now?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Well Ron is probably making new friends and owling us what house he got into. Percy is most likely at a Prefects meeting. As for the twins no one knows except for themselves. I just got a note from the new Hogwarts headmistress that both of them had set off fireworks during the beginning of the year speech." Mrs. Weasley face brightened up at the mentioning of the new headmistress.  
  
"Really, I thought that the headmaster was Snape. What happen for him to get moved down?"  
  
"Well Professor Snape decided that he would be the potions teacher instead, and the new headmistress is Mcgonagal. She was my transfiguration professor when I was at Hogwarts." 'Which is such a good sign for all of us' Mrs. Weasley thought secretly.  
  
"Will she be there when I get to Hogwarts, I would like to have someone who knows what they are doing."  
  
"I am sure she will be there, but for now it's time for you to go to bed. You have training with Mia in the morning and then we are going to meet up with a few people later on in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay" With that Virginia went off to bed. Once she got their, she started to write in her diary.  
  
I found out a lot of stuff today. First that my training has taken into a new branch, and that I will be fighting for the light side. It is really scary knowing that all of my brothers will be on the opposite side as me, but Mia said that I shouldn't worry. She also said that you never know what will happen until it shows up. Next is that my mom does not like Snape or the idea of what is going on. She was in the best of moods ever when she found out that there would be five muggle born students at Hogwarts. It's great to write in this journal I wish that I did not haft to burn it later. Well good night.  
  
AN Please review, and also I am going to take a brake for the holidays. Don't worry though the next chapter should come out in the beginning of January. Unless of course I somehow get 20 reviews then I might have a Christmas chapter. Later days and always remember to smile Minerva 


	5. Bad News

If you want a disclaimer go to the prolog.  
  
Chapter 4: News  
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Lucius was sitting down, about to go through the accounts of the war. One of the death eaters walks in.  
  
"Um, Sir we have a s slight pro problem." The death eater says.  
  
"What is it?" Lucius says with a sigh.  
  
"Well you see umm, well."  
  
"OUT WITH IT!"  
  
Gulps, "The light side has taken over Hogwarts again sir, and they are allowing some muggleborns in."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"And that's not all sir, they have also token over the small village and their numbers are going up." After that the death eater starts cowering. Lucius stands up, and walks up to the death eater, and kills him.  
  
"Hmm. This is going to be a long day. Pinky!" Lucius yells the last part.  
  
A small house elf cowers into the room. Stands waiting for it's orders, then leaves. Knowing that what it was just told had hope in it, for the good wizards left in the world.  
  
*~*  
  
Weasley Mansion  
  
Virginia was just about to go to her room when an owl showed up. She took it. The letter had a red ribbon on it, so it was important. Also it was for her mother or father.  
  
"Mum! You have a letter, and it looks important!" Virginia yells.  
  
"Oh, It must be from the school, Fred and George must have done something again!" Her mum said, while she took the letter. Virginia waited as her mum read the letter. Her mothers face change from I am going to haft to send a howler to this is such great news.  
  
"Arthur there is some bad news I'm afraid!" Molly told her husband.  
  
"Oh? Really? What is it?" He answered back.  
  
"The school has been taken over by the light side. It seems that their numbers where more than we thought. Also the light side has taken over Hogsmead and allowed muggleborn witches and wizards in." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, that is really a big step for the light side. I will go owl Lucius back and tell him that we would help in getting the school back, but we still haft to look after our own kids." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Good, and tell him that he should sometime take care of his own kid." With that the two adults went up stairs, forgetting that Virginia was right their listening to it all. Virginia just stood their trying to soak it all in, along with what Mia had told her. Hmm she thought today just gets more interesting. With that thought she too goes to her room for bed, still slightly confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Hermione was just finishing the last of her potions essay, when Ron came down the stairs. He saw her and walked over.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Not much, just finishing an essay. By the way shouldn't you be doing this too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, umm, I have most of it done I'll just finish the rest at breakfast." He said.  
  
"Okay, well I'm finished now, so I am heading off to bed." With that she gave him a quick smile and then left.  
  
"Right now I can go down and say hello to everyone in Slytherin. I still can't believe that I am in Gryffindor." Ron said and with that he left the common room also.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short I have been busy. Don't worry though I will update soon! That is it for now. I would like to think ALL of my reviewers. If you have anything that is a must for this story let me know. I will see if I can squeeze it in. Well Later Days and Always smile Minerva 


	6. Thinking

If you want the disclaimer go to the front page.  
  
A/N I still need a Beta reader!!!! Also sorry for this coming out so late next one should come out sooner and I promise it will be longer. Later Days Minerva  
  
Chapter 5 Thinking  
  
Weasley Mansion  
  
It was almost Christmas. Virginia was quite bored, she was done with this term of studies. Also all the work she had to complete was done. So now she was wondering around the house, trying to find something to do. Her brother had owled her a few days ago saying that he had made a new friend and was going to bring her over for part of the Christmas break. Virginia was delighted to her this, but it go her thinking. She really did not have any friends. Most of the kids she new were in Ron's age group. She had always had them as friends, and now she was being privately tutored so she did not really see anyone besides her parents and two brothers. Her BROTHERS, she thought. ALL of them were coming! Well at least I figured out what I can do now. With that Virginia went to her room, to clean and make sure nothing would become victim to what her brothers, and their friends might do.  
  
A few hours later  
  
There was a nock on the door, so Virginia decided to answer the door (A/N Duh!). When she did, someone swept her up. She squealed because she did not have a chance to see who it was. When she did see whom it was she wrapped her arms around that person. It was her favorite brother Charlie. Once she was put down, they both went into the sitting room.  
  
"So were is everyone?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Mother and Farther went to pick up everyone form the station." Virginia said. Charlie felt a pang in his hart that she still said mother and father. He could still remember when Bill, his parents and him all lived in an old not so sturdy house. Also the fact that he and everyone else could call their parent's mum and dad. Nothing needed to be formal, or hidden. That all of a sudden changed, and maybe it will again Charlie thought.  
  
Since Charlie was not saying anything Virginia asked if he was hungry. With that, Charlie's face lit up.  
  
"Of course, never turned down a meal before!" was his answer.  
  
When both of them had just settled down, the bell rang again. Virginia excused herself to go answer it, again. Of course knowing whom it was, which would be Bill. She took his stuff and sat it down for the house elves. Then she took him into the kitchen were Charlie was.  
  
Two hours later..  
  
All the family was now at the mansion. Most were sitting around talking. Virginia was in the corner watching. She was instructed that you were not to mingle with others; you and if there are any other women are to wait in a corner, or in another room. What she did not understand was why she still did this when her family was here. Then again she thought you are the only girl and you have not been to school yet and nothing they say will affect you. With a small sigh she left the room hoping to go unnoticed.  
  
"I don't want to leave them, but I need some time alone. Also all of Ron's friends are coming over. I need to out of the way. I really wish I had not finished my homework so early I could do that." With a sigh Virginia went to her room. Unfortunately someone had seen her go up the stairs, and was quite curious as to why she went up.  
  
"Ron," Draco asked. "Why did Virginia go up stairs?"  
  
"Who knows, probably to study or something. My mother told my a while ago that she was going to France with her trainer for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Really! That would be nice. At least she would be away from muggles while she is gone."  
  
After Christmas, At the Train Station  
  
Well I guess I should get going Virginia thought. She was on the train now that was heading her off to France with Mia for the next two years. Which means when she does go to Hogwarts it will be in her second year. I wonder who else is going to be on this trip? Virginia thought.  
  
Also at the train station were Draco and Ron waiting for the Hogwarts Express. They had gotten there early because they wanted to see Virginia off. As Draco and Ron now like to call her Ginny. Though there was not due until a few hours later. Ron and Draco were walking around and talking when they met up with Pansy and Blaise. All of them were having a good time talking about their houses and the fact that Pansy of all people DID make it into Ravenclaw.  
  
When the four finally got to Hogwarts to finish off their term Virginia now Ginny was stepping off hers and meeting with Mia and another girl to start hers. 


End file.
